Al principio fue por Tsuna, ¿y ahora?
by Hokorita
Summary: Dino Cavallone está bastante cansado de que Kyôya desee golpearle nada mas verle el rostro, por lo que ha decidido dar un cambio radical a sus planes. Todo empieza entorno a una mordida del Cavallone.


Lo prometido es deuda.  
Este es un ficc que empecé como regalo a **Kuran-baka**, por su esfuerzo y demases (?)  
No me gustan las introducciones, así que no suelo esmerarme demasiado en ellas… por lo que pido perdón de buen principio si todo va deprisa, ¿va?

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes aquí mostrados me pertenece, quizá mas adelante aparezca uno de mi invención (pero será avisado al inicio del cap.)  
**Advertencia:** La historia contendrá escenas BL [Boys love]

* * *

Al principio fue por Tsuna, ¿y ahora?

Capítulo 1: Paso uno

A penas hacía como unos diez minutos que había llegado a sus tierras y ya extrañaba Japón, mas concretamente Namimori. Cada vez que visitaba a Tsuna, a quien había apodado como su hermano menor, terminaba en la azotea del instituto Namimori con la cara marcada a golpes. Habían llegado a llamarle masoquista, inútil, descerebrado… y poco le había importado, para él todos esos comentarios por un oído le entraban y por el otro salían.

Nada mas llegar frente al gran portón que daba paso a su hogar, salió del coche estirando todo su cuerpo aún estando afectado por la golpiza recibida a penas hacía unas horas -pues nada mas acabar aquel "entrenamiento" se subió al avión-. Estaba cansado, mas que nada por aquel largo viaje que emprendía de vez en cuando hacia Namimori y, ¿lo mejor de todo? Es que de no ser por todos aquellos deberes que tenía en su casa de seguro se tomaría sus viajes con mucha mas calma.

— Jefe, debería ir a descansar un rato y así empezar pronto con el papeleo.

— Si, si… me daré una ducha y me iré a dormir un rato. Por favor, no me molestéis en unas horas - respondió el Cavallone emprendiendo un camino hacia el interior de aquella mansión.

Desde que había tomado el puesto como jefe de la familia sus días se habían vuelto meras rutinas; levantar, almorzar con un embudo, trastear papeleos, reuniones… la mayoría de días no podía detenerse a descansar ni siquiera cinco minutos hasta que caía el sol, momentos en los que desconectaba si o si de sus deberes.

Subió las escaleras para ir a su habitación. De camino, se deshizo de aquel grueso abrigo que llevaba casi siempre en sus viajes y del bolsillo sacó a su inseparable tortuga Enzo. _"Aah, que bien vives tu…" _pensó para si mientras dejaba al pequeño animal sobre su hombro y poder abrir así la puerta a su dormitorio. El lugar era demasiado amplio para él solo, una habitación igual de grande que el salón de reuniones y al costado una amplia cama en la que quizá cabrían hasta cinco personas… todo para él solo. Tiró de cualquier manera el abrigo sobre el sillón cercano a su cama y dejó a Enzo sobre la mesa de noche, donde le tenía montada una camita con un simple cojín. No tardó demasiado en deshacerse de sus ropas, tirándolas por ahí -ya luego se encargaría de dejarlas en el rincón-, para poder ir directo al baño de uso propio sin tener siquiera que salir de su habitación.

Nada mas entrar al baño, su propia imagen impactó contra él en aquel gran espejo. Su cuerpo estaba marcado considerablemente por las tantas batallas de las que había sido participe, pero la gran mayoría de marcas eran echas por su ahora pupilo; Hibari Kyôya, el ser mas temido de todo Namimori. Eran momentos en los que la ironía de la vida le sorprendía de lleno. Él, persona que tratan como un inútil de no ser que haya uno de sus hombres cercanos -algo que nunca reconocerá en voz alta-, tutorando a un joven peligroso y temible… ¿para qué? Para hacerlo todavía mas temible.

Se acercó mas al espejo mientras con las yemas acariciaba sus propias heridas. No podía negar que, si una vez curadas dejaban marca, dentro de diez años le recalcaría a su pupilo que tanto había marcado su cuerpo como él al ajeno. Sonrió ladino, pensar que no solo su látigo había marcado aquella pálida piel provocaba que una oleada de calor recorriera todo su ser. Y es que ese día debería ser marcado en el calendario; el carnívoro había sido mordido por nada mas y nada menos que por Dino Cavallone.

— _¡Yaw! ¡Kyôya! ¡¿Quieres hacer el favor de escucharme? - reclamó tendido en el suelo._

_Como en la gran mayoría de visitas del décimo jefe Cavallone, ese día habían iniciado una pequeña conversa en el salón del comité disciplinario de la cual el guardián de la nube no era participe, nada mas que para ordenar ir a la azotea a por su "entrenamiento diario", o como él lo llamaba a por una simple pelea. Llovía, a lo lejano se podían escuchar truenos que cada vez eran mas cercanos, sin embargo tanto Dino Cavallone como Hibari Kyôya se encontraban en aquella azotea luchando cada uno por un motivo diferente; uno para demostrar que podía vender al rubio -cosa que nunca pasaba- y el otro por defender su cuello del carnívoro. Romario, desde la puerta para no mojarse, llamó a uno de los hombres Cavallone para que se encargara de traer ropa de recambio para el jefe mientras la disputa se llevaba a cabo. _

_Ninguno de los dos parecía tener ganas de detenerse. Disfrutaban de aquella pelea amistosa -o así le llamaba Dino- como todas y cada una de las que había tenido hasta que, para desgracia del rubio, Romario abandonó la azotea para ir en busca de la ropa de recambio._

— _Kyôya… parece que hoy peleas mas en serio._

_El pelinegro observó hacia el lugar en el que momentos antes había estado Romario, mas al no verlo una sonrisa lasciva se dibujó en sus labios. Para Dino no fue mas que una advertencia de que en cualquier momento se lanzaría para atacarle, pero su intención fue distinta. Como era de esperar, el rubio quiso adelantarse ante aquella advertencia y azotó el látigo con la única intención de a pesar el brazo, junto a aquella tonfa, de su pupilo; y así hizo. Hibari ya había esperado aquel ataque por lo que se dejó apresar, y ante la nata torpeza del Cavallone sin sus hombres le arrebató fácilmente el látigo._

— _¡¿Eh? ¡Oye, devuélvemelo! - protestó el rubio._

— _Ven por el - respondió el guardián._

_Sin duda alguna el pelinegro tenía una gran ventaja teniendo al Cavallone desarmado y eso el rubio lo sabía bien. Quizá un minuto fue el tiempo que no hubo gesto por ninguno de los dos, pues Hibari aburrido de que el otro no hiciera nada no dudó en imitar los gestos del ajeno con el látigo para apresarle el brazo y poder derribarlo al suelo sin preámbulo alguno._

— _¡Tch! - se quejó adolorido Dino._

— _¿Ahora quien ganará?_

_Aprovechó la situación para apoyar el pie con la suficiente fuerza como para impedirle que se levantara. Dino no hizo gesto alguno, sabía que cualquier movimiento en falso y el otro acabaría por pisarle la cabeza._

— _Ambos sabíamos que pronto llegaría el día en el que caerías a mis pies._

_Pasó el pie hacia el otro lado del cuerpo tumbado para así poder aposentarse sobre su cintura, inclinando lentamente el cuerpo para poder maniatar al rubio con su propio látigo._

— _Solo ha sido un golpe de suerte - se excusó con el mismo tono de voz._

— _Yo no lo vería así, Cavallone - susurró su nombre cerca su oído, terminando de anudar el arma._

_Aquel susurró fue la chispa que hizo estallar la bomba interior de Dino, sin importarle tener las manos atadas y haciendo las mil y una logró incorporarse rápidamente provocando que el guardián se fuera de espaldas al suelo. No le dio tiempo a incorporarse, pues aprovechando que el suelo estaba mojado dio la vuelta rápidamente y apoyó la rodilla sobre su vientre, quedándose entre sus piernas._

— _¿Ves? Uno debe aprovechar la suerte._

_Tal y como había echo el menor se inclinó, a diferencia que él lo hizo con rapidez para impedir cualquier movimiento por parte de su pupilo. Mientras, no dudó en intentar deshacer aquel nudo que le impedía el uso de sus manos y así dar por acorralado al menor y finalizada la pelea._

— _Wao…_

_Cada vez el espacio personal del pelinegro era mas escaso, hasta que al fin el pecho del rubio había acorralado por completo su cuerpo contra el suelo. Sus labios habían rozado sin querer una zona sensible en el japonés, por lo que su cuerpo se estremeció sin pasar desapercibido por el italiano, el cual aprovechó para morder con poca sutileza su piel._

— _Tch - entrecerró los ojos a la vez que gruñó por lo bajo._

La sorpresa de Dino no solo había sido de que el menor no opuso resistencia alguna, sino que además tardó en reaccionar y darle un buen golpe por la mordida.

Seguía observando su todavía sucia piel en aquel espejo, tornando su sonrisa en una lasciva.

— Paso uno, echo.

Para él parecía estar ya echo, con lo que no contaba es que había dejado atrás un furioso Hibari Kyôya, pensando en las diferentes formas de regresarle aquel mordisco.

* * *

Duda principal: ¿Por qué Dino "pudo" con Hibari sino estaba Romario?

Porque... simplemente porque no puede ser siempre un torpe sin sus hombres cerca (?). Ok no, ya mencioné que Romario solo había salido un momento de la escena para ir por ropa limpia... así que se ha de suponer que regresó. O pueden tomar la primera opción, lo dejo a la imaginación.

Como dije no me maté demasiado con la introducción, así que por esta vez acepto críticas agresivas, pero solo esa vez (?).


End file.
